With continuous development of communication technology, more and more wireless terminal devices are stepping into people's life. These wireless mobile terminal devices have greatly changed people's reading modes due to convenient to carry and mobility, and electronic reading becomes more and more popular.
During displaying and reading of an electronic document on an existing mobile terminal, a locating operation during reading of the electronic document is usually performed through keys. For example, an application on a mobile phone scans a full text in advance, and generates a numbered list of chapters and sections of the full text, and then a user selects a required chapter and section through direction keys. Such an operation seems reasonable but actually brings bad user experience. For example, if the user is reading a novel document or a technical document with many pages, since a chapter list is too long and chapters that need to be browsed have a relatively large span, the user often has to press the direction key continuously for page turning to look for the required chapter and section when switching needs to be performed repeatedly among different chapters and sections. Such an operation mode is usually inconvenient with a low switching efficiency.
Another method for locating a document is to insert a bookmark, and a user selects different bookmarks to perform switching. However, the method also has some problems. Since a bookmark is stored by recording a text fragment and displaying the text fragment to the user as a bookmark. If too many bookmarks are stored or when a chapter and section to which a position to be switched is located cannot be confirmed effectively through a text fragment of a bookmark, the document cannot be located and switched rapidly.